Cagnazzo
]] Cagnazzo (カイナッツォ Kainattso) is a recurring character in the Final Fantasy universe. First appearing as a minor villain, it is a fiend associated with the element of Water. It takes the appearance of a large demonic turtle-like creature. Appearances ''Final Fantasy Cagnazzo appears in the ''Dawn of Souls and 20th Anniversary remakes as a boss in Hellfire Chasm, one of the bonus dungeons for the remakes. ''Final Fantasy IV :''For the enemy page, see: Cagnazzo (Final Fantasy IV) Also known as Kainazzo, Cagnazzo is a boss from in Final Fantasy IV. He is one of Golbez's Archfiends, titled the Drowned King. In the Nintendo DS version, Cagnazzo is voiced by Takeshi Aono in the Japanese version, with Michael McConnohie providing the English voice. Sometime before the adventure began, Cagnazzo killed the King of Baron and took his place to have Red Wings to invade Mysidia to steal their Crystal of Water. But like the other residents of Baron, Cecil Harvey began to notice that the king was acting strange. Upon being questioned why the attack on Mysidia, the "king" immediately discharged Cecil from his post as captain of the Red Wings, and ordered him and Kain Highwind to slay the Eidolon guarding the Misty Valley, and to deliver a Ring to the village of Mist. Once Cecil refused to follow the "King's" order after learning the truth behind the ring, Cagnazzo orders Baigan and his forces to exterminate him while Golbez and the Red Wings go after the remaining crystals. After Cecil became a Paladin, he returned to Baron in order to find Cid Pollendina and ask about his newest airship. Since Cid refused to let Cagnazzo use the new airship, the Enterprise, the fiend threw Cid in prison, and Cecil, along with Tellah, Yang Fang Leiden, Palom, and Porom, went to the "King" to inquire about this. However, when Cagnazzo saw that Cecil had become a Paladin, he was upset. Cecil then called the king by his true name, Baron, and the fake king recognized that man as "the fool who refused to surrender", revealing himself in his true form before Cecil's party attacked and defeated him. However, when Cecil and his friends were escaping with Cid, Cagnazzo uses the last of his power to bewitch the antechamber, trapping his killers as the walls caved in on them. In order to save the party, Palom and Porom had to petrify themselves. Cagnazzo, after being revived by Zemus, fought Cecil's party one more time inside the Giant of Babil, this time accompanied by Scarmiglione, Barbariccia, and Rubicante. All Archfiends were defeated again. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Cagnazzo returns in ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years as a boss. When he is defeated he is glad to return to his sleep. If Golbez is in the party he wishes him peace as they may share the same hell. Cagnazzo in turn will express joy in seeing Golbez again, claiming it an honor, but is unable to finish his sentiment before passing on. A Sage's Staff and Sage's Robe are given after his defeat. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy Cagnazzo appears in ''Dissidia as a summon. ''Lord of Vermilion II Cagnazzo is a card in the sequel to ''Lord of Vermilion along with other characters from Final Fantasy IV, as a special cross promotion. Trivia * Cagnazzo's name came from the Inferno, part one of the Divine Comedy, of Dante. He is one of the Malebranche ("Evil Claws") who guards the 5th Malebolge in the eighth circle of Hell (Cantos XXI through XXIII). His name means "big dog snout". Category:Final Fantasy IV Non-Player Characters